Malfoy Manor
by Hiphuggers2
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione get captured by snatchers and are sent to Malfoy Manor.  Harry is tortured but Dobby comes and saves Ron and Hermione only Harry wasn't! OH NO, what now!  Well, ready and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This new story I'm writing is my own little plot, with the help of JK Rowlings! Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione get captured by snatchers and are sent to Malfoy Manor. Harry is tortured but Dobby comes and saves Ron and Hermione only Harry wasn't! OH NO, what now? Well, ready and find out! Please read and leave a helpful review and I shall give you a Chocolate Frog!**

Harry knew they were in trouble. Rustling and harsh breathes were heard just outside the tent, and Harry's Sneakoscope was buzzing with excitement. They were then dragged out from the depths of the tent and thrown to their knees.

"Looks like we catch us some kids," a Snatcher said.

"I smell fresh skin." It was Greyback. He inched his way towards Hermione.

"Get away from her!" Both Ron and Harry yelled.

"After I'm through with her, I'll have you," he snarled.

"Come Greyback, we haveta turn them in."

Harry's scar seared with pain and for a moment his vision swam out of focus and he was looking down at an old man. He laughed, for the man was withering in pain and agony. Harry pushed himself out of the vision, returning to reality. They were chained together so none of them could escape and they all turned on the spot, heading for their deaths.

They arrived at the front gates of a large mansion. Greyback spoke,

"Let us in!"

At first nothing happened, then a commanded voice was heard coming from the mist just beyond the gates.

"Who is it?"

"Who is it, who is…. It's me, Greyback!" He sounded nervous.

"What do you want?" It was Bellatrix, Harry had to resist the urge to vomit, due to the pain from his scar and from Sirius' killer.

"We've got Potter!" Another Snatcher said from behind the three of them.

Bellatrix hesitated, then smiled. She opened the gates and lead the group up the path.

Harry could hear Ron's breaths as he too tried to fight of their grasps and Harry could have sworn he heard Hermione's brain whirling, trying to figure out what to do. They were thrown roughly to the floor of a room, Harry assumed to be the living room.

"What is this Bellatrix?" Harry heard the voice, he knew it, that voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"Greyback, here thinks he caught Potter!" She breathed heavily.

There was a pause. "Well, then we should find Draco. Besides we must make sure this is him before I turn him in."

"No, no, no, wait. You turn him in? We caught him! We should get the money!"

"Don't speak to me like that in my house!" Lucius spat, his gaunt face livid, showing his time in Azkaban had an affect.

Narcissa came in with Draco. He had grown a few more inches and his face came down in a more prominent point.

"Draco, come now sweetie, come this way, have a closer look," Bellatrix breathed into Malfoy's ear, while grabbing hold of his hand, bringing him to the three of them.

"Take a look Draco, if you are correct, then we will be forgiven maybe rewarded, all you have to…." Lucius started.

"Now, wait a second," Greback intervened. "We aren't gonna forget who caught now are we?"

Dead silence filled the room, as Harry tried hard not to give in to his pulsing scar. Malfoy came closer to all of them and looked straight into Harry's eyes. He was scared, Harry could tell, his voice came out in shakily,

"Yea, I…I guess that's them."

Harry closed his eyes, this was it, they were finished.

"Take the boys to the cellar, leave the girl." Harry felt hands grab him and Ron, pushing them roughly towards the stairs.

"No wait," Bellatrix called back. "Leave the Potter boy, I'll take care of him."

"But Madam Lestrange, the Dark Lord wants him alive and…."

"He will be alive. You don't think I know what the Dark Lord wants? Uuhh?"

The others were taken away despite their begs, he was left in the room with Bellatrix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I hope you all liked that first chapter of mine! Please read and leave a helpful review and I shall ever be grateful!**

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, baby Potter! What are you doing here? Most importantly why aren't you in school, don't you wanna be an Auror?" she crackled with laughter.

She walked around him slowly, like a predator about to attack its prey. She took a step closer, his scar seared in pain, she pushed him forward onto the ground, the pain was building up, it was making him sick. She noticed.

"What is baby Potter not feeling well?" she breathed into his ear. "Get up, GET UP!" she yelled her wand drawn by her side.

He pushed himself off the ground and starred straight into her eyes. Cold, dark, heatless eyes starred back. She crackled with laughter again, he cringed at the noise. She brandished her wand, striking him with the cruciatus curse before he could even move. White, hot knives pierced his body, his scar would surely burst from the pain, the it was all over. He breathed heavily, in pain. Bellatrix breathed heavily in excitement. He again, brushed himself off, he felt something trickle down his face, blood. He must have cut his face on something.

Bellatrix threw his wand at him, she wanted a duel. He didn't disappoint. Both he and Bellatrix had a few spells up their sleeves but Bellatrix got the upper hand, after all she was a witch. He was hit with a minor cutting hex. Small cuts formed in his chest, arms, face, legs, and back. They stung, but he pushed through the pain. He threw a stunning spell, hitting it's mark. His scar seared in pain again, making him lose connection with the spell, and Bellatrix came to. He looked at her through watering eyes. She was furious. She immediately sent a cruciatus curse his way again. He was in agony, sweat was dripping down his face and his back. He could take it much longer he screamed.

Bellatrix laughed hysterically. She wanted to see his pain. She quickly conjured up ropes and bounded him to a column. He hung his head, panting. Harry was worried. He was worried for his friends, they needed to get out of here, all of them. He was brought back to reality by a painful blow to the side of his face, courtesy of Bellatrix. She got within an inch of his face, reached a rough hand up to his face, then he spat. She roughly wiped her face and grabbed his face roughly.

"You think that's funny do ya? You see I have this," she held up a knife. "It's my trusty knife. All I have to do is put this tip right to your face and…oops." She grazed his face, causing a large gash to appear below his eye, and blood started to run freely down his face.

Harry cursed himself silently. Not only had he put himself in a bad position, he put his friends in a bad spot as well. Bellatrix chest heaved as she walked around kicking furniture. She came back towards Harry. She held in her hand what looked to be a surgical knife. A muggle knife used in surgery. She twirled it in her hand, Harry watched.

Bellatrix laughed, "Hahahaha, you like this knife do ya? I find it very," she held the knife close to his face. "Useful. You see if I just do this," she slammed the knife into his palm, the tip penetrated through his hand and came out the other side. Harry screamed like he hadn't screamed before. "Now, what's wrong Potter? Did baby Potter get a boo-boo?"

She quickly released him from the column, letting Harry fall to the ground, clutching his left hand. She grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him towards the same set of stairs he had seen his friends thrown to. He fell down at least twelve stairs before landing on a smooth flat surface. He moaned.

"Harry! Oh no Harry!" he heard Hermione squeak from the darkness.

Harry tried to speak, but found he had no voice, all he could do was moan again. He heard shuffling, he thought Bellatrix was back. He tried to shift his body away from the noise only to have hands come down upon him. He started to squirm, moving side to side to throw the hands off his body.

"Get off of me!" Harry said roughly.

"No, shh, it's ok Harry, it's us. Please calm down!"

Harry stopped moving and opened his eyes to find Hermione looking into his eyes looking scared. Harry felt hands grabbing his wrist and looked above him to find Ron holding his wrists down she he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Hey mate, are you ok?" Ron asked.

Harry paused for a moment to mull over the question. "Yea." A simple answer, but had more meaning than it imposed.

"Here," Hermione gave him a bottle of water. He excepted it graciously. After three large gulps, he handed the bottle back to her, where she put it in her purse.

"I think we need to come up with a plan." Hermione stated. "Do any of you have any ideas?" she asked looking at Ron and Harry.

Ron shook his head, Harry didn't respond, his eyes were closed and his breathing was uneven and slow.

"Harry? Harry talk to me, please?" Hermione asked, lightly shaking him. She felt something slick on the floor and looked, blood. "Harry, please answer me!"

He didn't move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this may sound confusing, I was watching Sleepy Hollow while writing! ENJOY and leave a REVIEW!**

_He was comfortable, a bright but warm light surrounded him. Harry looked down at his clothes, they were clean. He looked at his hands, no scars, cuts, bruises, or grim covered them. _

"_Harry," a voice spoke out to him._

_Harry looked up, the woman had red hair and bright green eyes. His mum._

"_Mum?" he asked in disbelief._

"_Oh, sweet heart, yes. I'm here," she embraced him in a warming hug. "Everything is alright now, shh."_

"_My boy," a deeper voice spoke. Harry let go of his mum and ran into his father's arms._

"_Why are you here?" Harry asked._

"_We never left," his mum replied._

"_Harry, you must return back to your friends." his mum said after a few moments of silence._

_Harry nodded. He knew he had to but he was so warm and content here with his parents._

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Argh," he moaned.

"Oh Harry, what is it? Are you hurt?"

Harry slowly rolled off his left arm, grabbed his wrist, and held it up. The knife Bellatrix used was protruding from his hand.

Hermione gasped. "Oh Harry let me see."

She gently grabbed his arm, Harry gasped in pain again. "I'm going to have to take it out, then wrap your hand ok?"

"Ron, get me my kit from my purse will you?"

Ron got up from off the floor and went to retrieve it. When he came back Hermione spoke, "On the count of three I'm going to pull it out and Ron, you must wrap it immediately."

Ron and Harry both nodded. "One, two, three."

She yanked the knife out. "NOO!" Harry yelled, his head falling back onto the ground.

"Ron hurry!" Ron wrapped the white gauze around his hand, only for it to turn red with Harry's blood.

"Hermione, it's not stopping."

"Move." she ordered. She said a quick incantation to stop the bleeding.

Harry's breathing calmed as he fell into a restless sleep. Hermione stayed by his side for a few hours, brushing his hair away from his pale, sweaty face.

They were all rudely awakened by Wormtail, who gave them their food. It looked to be pieces of bread with a broth. At least they receive food.

Ron ravenously slurped down his portion. While Hermione left hers and went to give Harry his.

She roused his awake. "Here, you need to eat this." she handed him the bowl.

He took it but set it down next to him and returned to leaning up against the wall.

"Harry, you have to eat. Get your strength up."

Harry reluctantly started to eat his portion.

They were interrupted again by the door being thrown opened, letting it hit the wall.

A crackle of laughter was heard. Bellatrix had come.

"Hello, my children. Had lunch did we?" she kicked the rest of Harry's broth to the floor, letting it spill.

She slapped Harry's already bruised side. He flinched and slowly backed into the wall.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing. Can't I just come see you lot?" She laughed again.

"Get away from him!" Hermione yelled at her.

"Yea, I'm not sure your "Dark Lord" would want you to beat him up too much now would he?"

Ron received a blow to his mid-drift.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried.

"Your boyfriend won't get the worst of it if you two shut your trap!" She said, turning to Harry who was blocking Hermione from any harm.

"You are very clever…." she circled all three friends. She sent them a stunning spell, which missed them all.

"Leave us alone Bellatrix!" Harry shouted, while trying to formulate a plan.

She quietly walked up towards them, kicking her feet along the floor as she went. She grabbed Harry's face, and as she did so Harry's scar burned worst than ever. He temporarily left the room, he could see Voldemort sitting in a high back chair, Nagini was at his feet. He seemed content, just sitting there. Then his head turned, Harry's mind was his own now, he was looking straight into Voldemort's red cat-like eyes. Voldemort smiled.

"Aaargh!" Harry screamed. Voldemort was inside his head. His head would surely burst from this amount of pain. Either Bellatrix felt the pain too on her arm, or she let him go for no reason, Harry didn't know, nor did he care. He withered on the ground, tears were forming in his eyes, but he wouldn't shed them.

"Please, stop! Harry, fight him, please!" Hermione cried as she practically laid her body over his, shielding him from harm and from himself.

Bellatrix only laughed and left the room.

"Harry, mate, come on, fight." Ron spoke into Harry's ear as Harry was still on the floor in agony.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he was fighting a losing battle. His mind was on the edge of blackness. He had to let go. He let one big cry out and gave into the black.


End file.
